Friend Zone
by PrimaDonna213
Summary: Bella is completely in love with her best friend but Rosalie doesn't feel the same so she says. If that's the case why is she the reason for Bella's last couple of failed relationships? All Human. Rated T though that may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend Zone**

**So this story actually has nothing to do with Twilight. I just borrowed a few of the characters. OK well actually all of them. At some point every character you have ever come across in Twilight will be in this story even if they were only just mention (not including the quiliutes in their little bonfire story). If the story gets too far in and you feel like I've missed someone that you were interested in seeing just let me know and I'll be sure to give them some love or let you know when I have time planned for them.**

**Chapter One:**

I woke up glaring at my alarm clock which had gone off only a million times this morning. My mom yelled up the stairs for me to get up. The first day of school and I had a hate/love type relationship. I hated the first day so much, but at the same time it was always the second best day of the school year. Only bested by the last day. I went the whole summer waking up no earlier than eleven going to sleep no earlier than three in the morning. Then school just had to come back around. I kicked my covers off the floor and sat up. Looking over at the clock I realized that I didn't have much time to get ready but lucky for me I suspected this. It's really nothing new for me. A first day tradition. I grabbed the black cargo shorts off the chair in the corner of the room and pulled them on. Laying under them was a light cotton pull over hoodie. I pulled it over my head and sat in the chair to put on my black Chuck Taylors. I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom and brushed my teeth in a lazy manner.

"Come on we don't have all day." My brother said as he leaned in the doorway of the open bathroom. "I don't wanna be late. Maybe we can run on your personal schedule tomorrow."

I looked up at my brother as I swished water around in my mouth and thought about spitting it out at him. After a quick run through in my head of what my mom would say I decided against it and just spit the water in the sink. I looked in the mirror ran my hand through my hair and turned to leave the bathroom when I saw Emmett walk away. By the time I walked out the front door Emmett was just starting up his maroon colored Jeep Wrangler. As soon as I was in the car he pulled out of the driveway and headed off to Forks High School.

Even though we showed up thirty minutes before the first bell would ring the student lot was full. Nerds eager for the first day of learning. Jocks eager to see how many girls changed over the summer. Cheerleaders eager to see how many jocks decided to start the new school year single. And everyone else eager to see friends as if they hadn't seen them all summer. Emmett jumped out of his jeep and a large group of boys in burgundy and gold letterman jackets, sitting on and around an old Ford pick up, cheered the moment my brother's feet hit the ground. He walked over to them and they all greeted him as if he were a god. But to them I guess the star quarter back is a god. I slowly slid out of the jeep and walked over to the benches sat outside the cafeteria. Luckily it wasn't raining. I was sitting alone for no more than five minutes when Leah spotted me. She was standing by a pea green VW Beetle with Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. I'd seen all four girls, as tall as they were, but chose not to even spare them a second glance. Leah turned to the other three girls and slowly made her way to where I sat perfectly fine with being alone.

By the time she reached me she had pulled out two cigarettes. She handed me one as she leaned against the post next to my table. She lit hers and then passed me the lighter. I lit mine and gave the lighter back. She waited before I got half way through my cigarette before saying anything.

"You look pissed off." She said with a short chuckle.

"Too early. I miss my bed." I told her to which she laughed.

"Summer never is long enough is it?" She said shaking her head. "Have you seen Ange this morning? I been looking for her since I got here."

"I haven't seen anybody. Been trying not to."

"See this is why I only deal with you after lunch." She said flicking the butt of her cigarette off somewhere. "But I decide hey it's the first day of school why not go have a word with my best…"

Leah's words were cut off and a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my eyes. Three things told me who these hands belonged to. One: the unmistakable smell of Bath and Body Works Japanese Cherry Blossom. Two: the look of pure hatred on Leah's face before darkness took over. And three: the little skip of my heart the moment her skin touched mine. Normally she would ask me to guess who but figured I always knew it was her because of her voice. She was wrong though. I would know this person if I were blindfolded, deaf, with wads of bleach soaked tissue paper plugged up my nose. It was almost as if I could feel her whenever she was around. As usual though, I played around for a few seconds just for her benefit. I pretended to think really hard about it before saying her name.

"Well good morning to you too Ms. Hale."

Rose let go of my face and walked around to stand in front of me before sitting down on the table with her feet on the bench next to me. I smiled up at her and she looked back at me with a look of mock irritation. "How do you always know it's me?" she asked for the millionth time. "I mean I've seen other girls do it and I've seen you be wrong." Also something I've heard her say to me.

"I just know you Rose." I told her. "So how was your summer?"

Her face lit up before her eyes trailed over to where Leah stood. Suddenly her expression dropped and I saw that girl that everyone else in Forks saw. Rosalie Hale: Forks High's resident Ice Queen. Leah in turn became the hot headed bitch she was always known to be. I watched her jaw clinch and I knew in just a matter of seconds I could be witness to the very first fight of the school year. I shot Leah a pleading look and she rolled her eyes and stormed off. Rosalie turned back to me and thawed out a bit.

"I don't like her." She told me as she watched Leah walked back over to the group by the green beetle. This was also something I heard from Rose often. She didn't like Leah and Leah didn't like her. I'd always ask her why and she never could give me any good reason. Good? Actually she's never given me a reason. She'd always say she just didn't like her. So naturally I just shrugged. I'd gotten over the fact a long time ago that my two best friends hated each other. So instead of trying to blindly fix the problem I just inquired again about her summer. "Omg!" she said completely thawing out again. "St. Thomas was amazing. My parents checked us into a hotel and I didn't see them for the rest of the trip. And guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" I responded.

She shook her head most likely at my refusal to actually guess anytime she asked me to. "Legal drinking age is eighteen. The hotel we stayed at was right off the beach but it had this pool. The pool was amazing. It had this bar. The bar stools were actually in the pool so you could like just swim up to the bar and order a drink and sit there and drink it without getting out of the pool. Daddy says at the end of the year he's gonna let Jazz and I go on a little vacation by ourselves and we can both take two friends. So I figured since I couldn't take advantage of the lowered drinking age this summer I could go back next summer. You won't be eighteen of course but I'll buy you drinks if you're good."

"I've been dreading this year since I made sixteen. It's ok though. When you make thirty and I'm still twenty-nine I'll have my fun." I told her pushing her thigh with my shoulder.

"Yeah but that's in like a hundred years Bella." She told me standing up. "You'll probably forget."

I laughed and shook my head but stood up and grabbed my bag knowing the bell was only minutes from ringing. I followed her in the school building as we headed to our lockers. Always side by side since the day I started high school. I threw my book bag in my locker grabbed a pencil and a notebook and waited for Rose to finish up. When she was done she closed her locker and turned to me with a smile. "Well I'm off to do senior things and whatnot. Wish me luck Junior."

I turned and headed in the other direction and found my homeroom class only half full. I sat down in the seat closest to the door already eager to get to first period. When the class filled in Angela came and sat in the seat to my left. Angela was Leah's girlfriend which made her like my best friend-in-law. She was pretty cool and I was actually kind of happy when her and Leah got together. Before they started talking Angela was dating this guy named Ben. He's actually a grade behind us but I guess it was ok because he was so tall. Leah was crushing on her for like all of last year but isn't into the whole steal a guy's girl thing plus she wasn't sure if Angela was even into girls. So me, being the good best friend I am, got cool with her since we had most of the same classes. It wasn't that bad. I actually realized that at some point we probably would have been friends anyway. So the day she found out Ben was cheating on her I told her Leah and I were watching movies and ordering pizza and she should come. Then it was like BOOM! And they were inseparable. Over the summer they went to First Beach and Leah called me later that night with the good news.

"Did you see Leah this morning?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My mom had to go in early this morning so I had to drop the twins off at school." She said with a sigh. "I deserve the day off for completing that task. I don't understand how she does it every morning."

We both laughed as the teacher came in. Not surprising for the third year in a row I had Mrs. Volturi for homeroom. Sulpicia Volturi was the principal's wife. Every year I sit and stare at this woman. She was beautiful, simple as that. She had pale blonde hair that hung with the slightest hint of waves down her back reaching almost to her waist. To say she was thirty-two, I couldn't tell her apart from most students sometimes. Today she wore a blood red dress that hugged her curves so perfectly. The dress wasn't overly short but I was pretty sure it was against the dress code but when you're married to the principal and your older brother in law is the superintendent I guess things like that don't really matter. I could never actually figure out how Principal Volturi ever got this woman. I mean I guess he's ok looking for a guy, and older guy at that. Principal Volturi was forty, but like his wife he carried his age quite well. I wouldn't mistake him for a student but I sure wasn't expecting him to be the principal when I first met him. Principal Volturi had long straight black hair that was a little pass his shoulders. He was about 5'7" and wasn't exactly slim built. So like I said, he was ok looking for a guy. The reason I think he maybe bought Fork's High's resident Chemistry teacher is because he has this certain disposition about him. He was kind of weird honestly.

There was a knock at the door that caused me to realize I was basically drooling over my sinfully hot teacher. She gave me a slight smirk and nodded towards the door. I quickly slid out my seat and opened the door. Standing in front of me was another of the five Volturi's that in habited the school. Assistant Principal Athenadora Volturi was Principal Volturi's youngest brother's wife. Strangely enough, though they weren't related, she bore similar traits to Mrs. Sulpicia. I'm not just saying that because she's also blonde. They just sort of looked alike which I thought was a bit strange seeing as they were married to brothers, but whatever. Mrs. Athenadora handed me a stack of papers waved to her sister-in-law and continued on.

After meeting me halfway to get the papers she walked over to her desk and grabbed the roll sheet and started calling off names. She was almost to the end calling Angela Webber when someone knocked at the door again. "Bella honey could you get that for me."

I nodded and got up to open the door. Again. Standing behind it was a guy I'd never seen before. He looked over to Mrs. Volturi and his mouth dropped. I couldn't blame the guy cause I'm sure that was every students first reaction to her. It sure was mine. I choked back a laugh and Mrs. Volturi cleared her throat. "May I help you?" she asked. The boys face went red and he looked back to his schedule and back up. I could see that he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes strictly on her face as he asked his question.

"I'm sorry Ms. I'm new and I was looking for Mr. Mason's room." He said and I could tell simply from the way he talked that he was from New York. Mrs. Volturi nodded and identified the boy as Royce King and asked me if I minded showing him to Mr. Mason's room. I of course agreed and she handed me my schedule and told me I might as well stay considering it was my first period.

"So you're from New York?" I asked as we walked over to building three.

"Yeah." I could tell he wasn't much of a talker so the rest of the walk was continued in silence. When we got to Mr. Mason's room the door was already open so I just walked in.

"You got a new student. Made his way all the way to building six. Mrs. Volturi said I can just stay over this way. I have you first block." I told him as I made my way over to Rosalie while the new student went over to talk to Mr. Mason. Rosalie moved her arm so I could sit on the armrest of her desk.

"So who's the new guy?" she asked. I looked over at the new student and really looked at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, football build. In other words Rosalie's type.

"Royce King." I told her. "That's all I know."

"And I'd sure like to be his queen." Heidi said eyes following him as he went to sit down. Charlotte and Chelsea both nodded in agreement.

"Paws off ladies." Rose said without even looking his way again since asking about him. "I'm calling dibs." It was as simple as that. With just those words it was guaranteed that any girl that liked life would keep her distance. Royce King was as good as hers. I mean its not like he'd turn her down. I stood up and Rose grabbed my wrist. "Your girlfriend was looking for you this morning."

The bell rung and Rose let go of my hand. She didn't say anything else to me as she left Mr. Mason's classroom. Not really interested in seeing my girlfriend at the moment I sat down in the nearest seat and glared angrily at the seat Rosalie had just vacated. Moments later I found myself angrily staring at someone's thigh. The girl had on light wash blue skinny jeans. I sighed when I noticed her jacket. It was a letterman jacket for the girls' basket-ball team. Mostly gold accented in burgundy. The opposite of the football team's jackets. On the arm of the jacket was the number seven and written across the back was awesome. How could I tell all this from the view of a thigh? Well I just knew because I was positive I was looking at my jacket. The voice confirmed it.

"I thought you said you talked to her Bella." she said before I looked up. Though she didn't yell her voice projected anger. I was pretty sure I was the only one who could hear the hurt behind her words. "If you want to be with her fine, just don't expect me to keep letting you drag me along for the ride. I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you to realize that all you are to her is something to keep her simple mind busy. I understand she's your best friend but she needs to understand that I'm your girlfriend. For now at least."

I turned to the front of the classroom and let my head fall on the desk. Just before the bell rung I felt the desk in front of mine move as someone sat down. My mood dropped again dangerously low as Jessica asked Lauren what was wrong with me. It was quiet for a few seconds meaning Lauren probably looked over at me with that look. That look that made me feel like I was the reason for everything wrong in the world. Just as I expected she didn't answer Jessica's question, which was perfectly fine seeing as Mr. Mason started up class. After calling roll he handed out a syllabus that came with this year's reading list.

_Emily Bronte: Wuthering Heights, _

_William Shakespeare: Macbeth, _

_Geoffrey Chaucer: The Canterburry Tales, _

_Nathanial Hawthorne: The Scarlett Letter_

"Great another Shakespeare novel." Jessica mumbled going over the reading list.

"I've read this first book." Lauren responded. "It has to be like Bella's all time favorite. She forced me into reading it but I guess that worked out for me. Hey Bella have you read any of these other books."

I looked over the list again and nodded. "All but Chaucer."

I spent the rest of the class staring at the reading list while Lauren and Jessica talked about the bonfire at the beach Saturday. I listened in to the conversation but wasn't really up for adding to it. Apparently Mike had finally asked Jessica out so he was going to pick her up Saturday which of course Lauren was ecstatic about because since it'll just be me and her I could drive. When the bell rung I met Lauren at the front of the rows and she took my hand and we headed to her second period. I kissed her at the door and rushed off to my class.

When I got there Leah sat at the back of the class holding a seat for me. When I sat down she turned to me and I knew she was somewhere around when Rose and Lauren ran into each other. The smirk on her face told me so. The bell rung and Mr. Jefferson immediately got down to business. He handed out books and a scavenger hunt for random information in the book. As soon as he was done talking Leah turned to me.

"Just so you know," she started. "Barbie's a bitch. Had I been Lauren…"

"Just tell me what happened." I told her rolling my eyes.

So turns out Lauren, well within her rights of being my girlfriend, was looking for me after first bell this morning. Rosalie, well within her rights of being my best friend, admitted she had spent the morning with me. With normal girls one would assume that conversation had been taken pretty well on both sides. Well neither of these girls were normal. Well some people don't consider being a bitch anything out of the ordinary, some do. That simple question and that simple answer turned into my girlfriend telling my best friend to stay away from me. That led to my best friend telling my girlfriend that if she wanted me they wouldn't be having this conversation. That then led to my girlfriend telling my best friend that she knows she wants me. Then the grand finale of the conversation was my girlfriend storming off after being told by my best friend that the only reason she had me was because I couldn't have her.

"I gotta give it to Barbie though." Leah said with a shrug. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, terrible attitude. It was a nice shot."

"Why is my life so complicated?" I said letting my head drop in hands.

"Because you decided to tell Barbie you've been in love with her since forever." Leah shrugged. "Girls like that take advantage of that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, because you told me it was a good idea."

"I did not." She said shaking her head. "I told you tell her you were into to her not spill your guts. I wouldn't have even told you that if I would have known."

"Known what?"

"Bella, Rosalie is not your friend." She told me seriously. I could tell she was serious because she didn't call her Blondie or Barbie. "A friend wouldn't do you what she's doing. Worst part is she's doing it on purpose."

"Whatever."

When the bell for third period rung I pulled out my schedule and sat back down. Leah stopped to ask me what was wrong but started laughing when she looked at me. "Come on. At least it isn't first period." She told me pulling me out of my seat.

I walked into my trig class just as the bell rung. I mentally scolded myself as I looked around the room and noticed the only empty seat in the class room was next to Mike Newton. The day simply couldn't get any worse. I slowly walked over to the only empty desk hoping I could somehow mentally will the seat to the right of it to be occupied by someone else. Unfortunately as I reached the desk I realized that Mike was still sitting in the one next to it.

"Hey Bella." He said with a huge smile. After almost two years of being out of the closet in a town as tiny as Forks, I expect everyone in town to know that I am a Lesbian. After personally telling a person at least once a week for said past two years I expect a person to stop asking me out. I've figured it out though. Mike isn't really a person. He's a dog in disguise. A little golden retriever waiting everyday hoping maybe one day I'll decide I want a dog, and maybe he'll be that lucky dog.

"Hey Mike." I responded back with a friendly smile. "I heard you're taking Jessica to the bonfire thing at First Beach."

His face fell a little but he nodded enthusiastically. "Are you going?" he asked.

"I didn't want to but Lauren said she did and well, you know, who am I to make my girlfriend go to a party alone." I said shrugging. His cheeks turned a little pink and he turned towards the board. I shook my head and tuned out Mr. Varner until the bell rung. After trig I had Spanish and I quickly grabbed a seat in the back. As the class filled in I quickly realized that no one I talked to shared this class with me. I was a bit surprised when Alice Brandon came sat next to me. Alice was Jasper's girlfriend, so being my best friend's brother's girlfriend we talked but I wouldn't really say we were friends.

The teacher came in closed the door and immediately started calling the roll. "Mary-Alice." She called. Alice's eyes went wide as she explained to the teacher that her name was just Alice. Ms. Gomez apologized and crossed out the Mary on her paper and continued calling roll.

"I didn't know your name was Mary." I said turning to her. "No that there's anything wrong with Mary." I said as her cheeks went pink.

"It's not." She stammered. "Or at least it isn't anymore. No one but my dad has called me Mary-Alice since the fourth grade." She said looking angry.

I had this strange feeling that Alice had wanted to talk to me about something but the Mary thing threw her off and she didn't say anything to me for the rest of the class. Ms. Gomez had the whole class go around and introduce themselves in Spanish and tell the class one fact but it couldn't be our age. By the time we got through the whole class it was time for lunch.

Going through the line I grabbed a slice of pizza some fries and a strawberry Fanta. The cafeteria was filled with small round tables with four connecting benches around it. Each bench held two people comfortably and three if you're close. I was pretty sure Lauren would already be sitting down because she always lucked up and got a class near the cafe. Finding her wasn't very hard seeing as she was still wearing my jacket. The rest of the team all wore theirs too, it's a first day thing, but they were all sitting together and my lone jacket sat at a table near by. I sat my plate on the table and sat down next to her kissing her on the cheek. I looked up to see who else was at the table because most likely this would be the arrangement for the rest of the year. On the bench to the right of us was Jessica and Mike. Directly across from us was Benjamin and Tia, and Angela sat on the bench to the left waiting patiently waiting for Leah.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's loud voice boomed across the cafeteria. When I turned to look at him he was wearing his big dimpled grin. He motioned me over with his hand and I got up with a sigh. Lauren turned to look at the table and didn't look too pleased with the situation, but if you think about it, it makes sense. My big bear of a brother is the star quarter back. My bitch of a best friend is, well she's the head cheerleader. Naturally in the school world they would be sitting at the same table. Right next to each other? Well that's not necessary. It was a trick and she knew it. I did too but that didn't stop me from walking over and it didn't make her question it.

When I reached the table, Emmett tapped a large guy by the name of Felix and asked him to get up for a second. He nodded and carefully got up making sure not to take the table with him. I sat down in his vacant seat and watched as he sat at the next table with a bunch of cheerleaders, and Jasper of course sitting dutifully by his girlfriend. Emmett smiled and jerked his finger to Rose. "Rose wants to talk to you."

I looked at Rose and stood up from the table. I was mad at her and I was sure she knew it. I could tell she intended to apologize and expected that to make things all better. That is until she did it again. She would say slick things to Lauren every chance she got until Lauren finally cracked and broke up with me, just like Jane did. I wasn't interested in the games anymore.

I started to walk off but before I could get too far she grabbed my arm. I snatched my arm out of her grip and very rudely told her I wasn't interested in talking to her, and headed back to my table to have lunch with my girlfriend. I was very aware of the look Lauren gave her and hyper aware of the sound of heels as Rose left the cafeteria. When she reached the doors the sound of her heels was momentarily replaced by a loud bang as the door hit the wall. The sound of her heels faded away and the scene ended with the cafeteria door softly clicking back into place.

**I was beginning to think I wouldn't find a good place to stop but the dramatic exit seemed kind of epic for the end of the chapter. So Bella and Lauren huh? Review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Haven't decided? How about couples? Let me know who you wanna see together. As far as I know Leah/Angela and Alice/Jasper are the only two couples that aren't going anywhere. And Bella only does blonde so keep that in mind, though I'm thinking about having a Bella/Victoria moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got a couple reviews complaining about the format of this chapter. I'd like to appologize about that. I hear it was hard to read. As i said i did this on my phone and it didn't look that way when i posted it. Here's the edited version.**_

**First off I would like to thank any and everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed Friend Zone. I appreciate your support and input. Secondly chapter two was done on my phone because I wasn't able to get to the internet but I didn't want anyone waiting any longer than necessary for this so excuse any weird mistakes. Auto-correct is a bitch. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything twilight related. If I did Bella would have actually had a spine.**

**Chapter Two:**

I walked into biology thinking this had to be the worst first day of school ever. Instead of me walking her to her class Lauren decided she would walk me to mine. She held my hand the whole way but didn't say anything. When we reached Mr. Banner's door she gave me a hug and walked off. Though my ignoring Rosalie's apology was supposed to help, I didn't think it would. I one Lauren and I were pretty much over. We wouldn't last much longer. I'd never told anyone besides Leah and Rose herself that I was in love with her, but I felt like it was becoming obvious to everyone that I was completely in love with her and no one would be good enough.

I walked in Mr. Banner's class and knew that at some point over the summer I had done something terrible to piss god off. There was no way my luck could be this bad otherwise. If I thought a whole hour sitting next to Newton was bad then words just couldn't describe the horrors of having to sit next to Edward Masen. I could see Edward stiffen up as he notices the same thing I had. The class had filled up pretty quick and there was only one seat left. When I sat down he gave me a quiet hey nd stares at the bored as if it held the answers to all his questions.

Biology passed by slower than any other class that day. It seemed as if time as laughing at us as Edward and I sat uncomfortably next to each other. I looked up at the clock what seemed like every twenty minute but only five had every really passed. I took unnecessary notes as Mr. Banner explained what we would be learning throughout the year and after that I filled the edges of my paper with drawings. When I could no longer draw any more I looked up at the clock again to realize I had half an hour left in biology.

"So..." Edward said from beside me. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. Yours?" I asked turning towards him.

"Pretty good."

We both looked away again, him to the board, for me it was the clock. In that one look I noticed a lot had changed about Edward. Nothing about him really physically changed, just him. His bright green eyes looked like they held so much pain. I had gotten by almost two years without having to look Edward in the face. Two years and he still had that look in his eyes, and it was all my fault. Most people think back on their first love and no matter who they're with they can't help but smile at the memories. A few lucky people think back on their first love, open their eyes and ask "babe you remember when". A good bit of people think back on their first love and wonder what they could have possibly been thinking back then. Edward Masen on the other hand probably thought back on our relationship and still wonders what he did wrong. I was what he asked me when he caught us.

Edward and I had been going out since midway through our sixth grade year. My mom and Mrs. Masen were best friends back in high school and they thought it was cute. The summer before ninth grade we, or rather he, had it all planned out. We'd run for homecoming court every year up to our senior year. We'd be voted cutest couple our last hear by the class of 2014. Then we'd go to college together and get married afterward. Garret, his best friend, would be his best man, and we'd fly Rosalie out from New York, where she was staying at that point and she would be my maid of honor. It all sounded good at the time. Then I met Leah. The school on the reservation burned down to days before the start of the school year, so Forks High had a lot of new students that year and she was one of them. It didn't take long at all for Leah and I to get close. We just clicked. It was the weekend of my fifteenth birthday when we realized just how well we clicked.

I had a party down at first beach, because honestly where else do you party in Forks. I actually hadn't known about the party. Edward had got together with Rachel and Rebecca Black to plan me a surprise party. A few of the guys from the Rez, Rachel's boyfriend Paul and his friends, showed up with a few beers and some liquor. I'm still not sure how they got it seeing as I was sure Paul probably still wasn't old enough to buy liquor. I would like to blame it on the alcohol. It would have been great to say it wasn't my fault that Leah and I ended up way down the beach doing things that Edward and I hadn't even talked about. I couldn't ever telltale hat lie though. Both Leah and I, were fully aware of what we were doing and we both had definitely wanted it. What I didn't want was for my sweet sweet boyfriend to coming looking for me, and find me in a tangle of limbs with my new best friend. Without saying a word Edward walked off down the beach and I didn't try to stop him.

The next day I found myself opening my front door to find him standing on the other side of it. He held out his hand to me and I took it without question. He walked and I followed until we found ourselves walking the winding path in the woods beside my house. Edward found a fallen tree that was proper against another tree and let go of my hand. He walked over and sat on the fallen tree looking up at me. After while his eyes dropped to the ground as he moved fallen leaves around with his foot and asked me one question. Why? I didn't have an answered for him that day. I had no good reason. I didn't love Leah. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be with her. Did I want to be with him? Of course I did. At that point in time he was all I knew. At that point in time that was good enough for him. So we stayed together.

Til this day I'm still not sure which of us made the bigger mistake. It didn't take long after that for the topic of sex to come up. Surely if I could have ex with her when I didn't even want to be with her then I could have sex with him. I loved him, so I should have been able to have sex with him too. The way he put it sounded like it made sense, so why not. Worst night of my life. Worst part about it was, he said it was the best night of his. It took me almost two weeks after that night to break up with him. He asked a question he already knew the answer to. Was it because I wanted to be with Leah? Some may see it that way but not really. It was because I wanted to be with a girl. Leah just happened to be the girl I decided to be with, thought that didn't last particularly long. None of my relationships did. Edward always has been and still is my longest relationship. No girl seemed right.

I looked up at the clock again. I had three minutes until the bell ring. Only three minutes left. Today anyway. I hadn't looked at Edward since he spoke but I could feel him staring at me. When I turned to see if he really was looking, he spoke before I could turn away.

"It always has been her hasn't it?" He asked running his hand through his hair. I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but understanding. The look in his eyes new me feel like we took that trip back into the past together. It was like before when it was actually happening, it was like watching a movie. You can see what is doing but sometimes you don't fully understand it. Today though sitting there staring at me as I thought about our past was like reading a book. You get to see the thought patterns. I nodded and tried to blink back those treacherous tears that tried to force themselves out of my eyes.

Finally the bell decided to ring. After that terrible moment in my own personal hell I pulled out my schedule on my way out the door and spoke out loud.

"Yup. I have definitely done something to piss god off this summer vacation."

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself Bella." Angela said walking pass me out of the room. I hadn't even known she was in there. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I replied wiping under my eye. "It's just been a long day."

When I walked out into the hallway Gianna immediately ran into me. We both hit the floor at the same time and all of the stuff she was carrying was only seconds behind us. I watched as a rainstorm of papers scattered across the floor.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm sorry." Gianna said as she got up and helped me off the floor.

"It's fine." I told her as I helped her pick up her papers. "Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"Office aid." She replied.

After we had all the papers picked up she signed me a pass because she was sure I was going to be late. Sure enough the bell rung the second I left the science building. Since I had an excuse and all I took my time getting to my locker to get my stuff for gym. Maybe if I was lucky I'd be late enough to not have to do anything. Coach Clapp accepted my not and unfortunately told me to get changed and find something to do. Apparently without looking like I was skipping I could only take up an extra seven minutes getting to gym.

When I walked in the locker room, being lake and all, it was pretty much empty, though I was sure there was at least one other person if the closing of a locker was anything to go by. Ignoring the other person I pulled my t-shirt and shorts out my bag and pulled off my hoodie. I open my locker but before I could do much else I was grabbed and pushed against the lockers.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean to tell her that it just kind of slipped out. Besides its not true right?" I took her hand and pushed it off my shoulder without saying anything. I grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I picked up my hoodie from the floor where it fell and tossed it in my locker. When she realized I had no intention on answering her question she sat down on the bench. "I was just being a bitch Bella. I would have never told her that if I even thought it was true."

"It's whatever Rose." I told her as I took my cargo shorts off, threw them in the locker and pulled my basketball shorts on. "It's not like I was gonna run off after high school with her and get married." I said slamming the door to my locker and walking off.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Rose asked as she followed me out the gym at the end of the day.

"I'm just gonna ride home with Emmett."

"You're not still made are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm just...there's Emmett. I gotta go." I said seeing Emmett coming out of the English building with a few of the guys from the team, Royce King, and a very attractive redhead.

Even though Emmett was closer to the car I made it there long before he did. I was watching him and Royce Exchange numbers when the redhead looked up at me. She smiled and waved before walking off with Royce to a black Lexus. The ride home was unusually silent, which let me know my brother had something on his mind. Emmett was never quiet otherwise. I was almost afraid to ask what was wrong but my curiosity won out.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked as we were pulling in the driveway.

"You know the new guy? Royce?" He asked getting out the car. He continued when I nodded. "Well he ended up talking to Coach Clapp about trying out for the football team, so of course Clapp sent him to me. Told him to ask me to set something up with the team for him. Turned out we had gym together so I got a few of the boys and we went right on outside."

"What's the point Emmett." I asked as I opened the front door and threw my bag in the corner. I knew what he was doing. He was dragging out the story hoping I would lose interest and he could say he tried to tell me when it turns out the end of the story was something important.

"He wants me to hook him up with Rose." He told me scratching the back of his neck. "I tried to talk him out of it. Told him how much of a bitch she was but he says he likes that. I think the both of you are crazy but I told him I'd think about it. If you don't want me to hook them up though I'll tell him..."

"She's not my girlfriend Emmett." I said cutting him off. "I can't stop her from talking to someone." I left Emmett standing at the bottom of the stairs with a hurt expression. Judging from the way I felt it his face probably mirrored my own. Seeing me hurt was pretty much the only thing I knew of that could hurt my big brother. I knew somewhere deep down he had to hate Rose. I did. I hated her just as much as I loved her, only because I couldn't help feeling either.

I walked from wall to wall in my room for almost half an hour before my phone rung. I pulled it out my pocket to see Lauren's smiling face. The picture was one I took of her the first night she came over for dinner with my parents. With a reluctant sigh I answered the phone and held it to my face but didn't speak.

"Bella we need to talk." She said once she realized I had picked up the phone. "Actually don't say anything. I just want to get this out. I have feelings for you Bella. I can actually see myself falling for you, but I'm not willing to let that happen. I love you enough to want you to be happy and its obvious that I can't do that for you right now. I know this may sound cliche but I hope we can still be friends. Maybe one day you'll realize that she isn't worthy of your love and get over her. And maybe if it doesn't take to long we can give this a try again."

"I'm sorry." I told her in a defeated tone knowing there was nothing that I could do at this point. It had happened the same way with Jane only she wasn't nearly as civil about it. Til this day she still looks at me as if I were the cause of infant mortality rate. If looks could kill.

"I know you are Bella. So am I." With that she hung up the phone.

I sat on the edge of my bed and couldn't help as my eyes passed the picture sitting on my night stand. It was a picture of Rose and I my sixth grade year. It the same frame was a picture of us my tenth grade year. The first picture was the year her and Jasper moved to New York with her mom and her husband. Jasper took that picture of us at the airport. That day we promised that we wouldn't let the distance come between us. We would always be best friends no matter what. The second picture was just the year before when the moved back. Jasper also took that picture though we were in the living room of their dad's house. You could physically see the difference between the first picture and the last. When Rose came back to Forks last year she had changed. Admittedly so had I.

My best friend had become a cheerleader, the kid you usually see on tv. She came back to Forks known as the Ice Queen. It took a week for us to get back comfortable with each other but after that it was like she never left. Since school didn't start for another week so she didn't know. I didn't know how to tell her but I was terrified of her finding out from someone else. She asked me to spend the night and I felt then was as good a time as any. We had been watching movies when she finally asked.

What was wrong with me? I asked her could I tell her something. Of course I could. It's been awhile but we were still best friends. I wondered if she would still feel the same way after our conversation. She paused the movie and pulled her feet up on the sofa as she turned towards me. My beat friend had always been beautiful. I'd always thought so from the very first moment I met her. I mean I don't just go around giving my last cookie to anyone. That night though after going so long without seeing her I could really appreciate her beauty. Her golden blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had on one of Jasper's t-shirts with a simple pair of blue shorts. There was nothing overly extravagant about her that night except the things that were just naturally Rosalie. Her eyes were a beautiful color though I never could decide if they were blue or purple even though I was pretty sure people didn't have purple eyes. Her eyelashes were long, thick, and curled up the way people like to buy their fake ones. Her lips were always the best part. That day they had a faint red tint to them from the red lipstick she had worn earlier that day and they just always looked so kissable, but that wasn't why they were her best feature. It was her smile. Just a simple smile changed everything about her face. With the way I looked at her it was only fair she knew.

When it seemed that I wasn't going to say anything she asked me to talk to her. Then I asked her, it seemed safe to start with a question, did she mean it when she said we would always be friends. Of course she did. What in the world would make me ask that? She made my question sound stupid, but for some reason I was still scared. I could talk to her. That's what best friends were for right? I nodded my head and just blurted it out. She looked at me and laughed. Apparently she always thought that I liked girls. That made one of us because it came as a total shock to me. She told me she didn't care she was still my best friend. That's when all the questions came. Did I still like guys or was I a lesbian? Did I have a girldriend? Have I ever went down on a girl? I answered her questions. I told her about Leah even though we went dating anymore. I was single at that point and whenever I was single I messed around with Leah. After agreeing to meet Leah she put the movie back on and our night went as planned.

I grabbed the picture off the night stand and threw it at the wall. When I heard the glass of the frame break and sprinkle to the floor I started crying. I wasn't sure how long I was crying but it was long enough for both of my parents to have made it home from work. When Renee came knocked on my door I opened it. She pulled me in a hug and we stood in my doorway me in her arms for about five minutes before she walked me over to my bed closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong honey?"

Part of me wanted to talk to my mom about what was going on I just didn't know if I should. Of course both of my parents knew I was a lesbian. When I told them they both took it well though that wasn't very surprising. Charlie was glad he didn't have to worry about some boy getting me pregnant and him having to kill said boy. Renee of course was just too much of a free spirit to be bothered by it. She said she loved me no matter who I loved. What had me debating telling Renee about my situation with Rose, was the fact that my mom didn't like Rose. She liked her just fine when we were younger. It was when she came back from New York that my mom decided she didn't like her. Of course my mom was an adult so she was always polite when she came over but she always said "its something about that girl". I didn't want to give my mom any more reason to not like her.

"Lauren and I broke up." I told her deciding against going into details.

"Awww, honey I'm sorry." She told me hugging me again. "You know if you want to talk about it I'm here."

"Thanks mom."

"Ya know Charlie and Emmett are going out tonight." She told me smiling. "We can order pizza and watch True Blood. You can even invite Rosalie over. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind even though its a school night."

I smiled deciding I had the best mom in the world. "Actually I'd rather it just be us."

Renee smiled back at me and we went our separate ways to shower and get in pajamas. By the time we both made it down to the living room the boys had already left. I grabbed the house phone and sat on the sofa to order pizza while Renee set up the player. We watched True Blood, just the two of us until Charlie and Emmett came home and joined us. For awhile, just a few hours, I forgot about my problems with Rose. Hopefully it would possible to forget about her all together.

**So chapter two was just a little background on Bella and possibly the start to her moving on. Maybe. To all of you Jacob fans the next chapter is gonna have a little Black family action. I am also bringing Nessie in the story within the next two chapters. So the question is: would you rather see her as Edward's little sister or Bella's cousin who moves in with them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again a thank you goes out to all my reviewers. Chapter three is up and filled with Blacks. And a little Red too. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Bella, wake up!" Emmett yelled rolling me off the sofa. "Bella I'm leaving you have to drive yourself to school."

"But it's raining." I mumbled still refusing to actually get up.

"No it's not." He said kicking my foot. "Wake up and get ready for school."

I rolled over conveniently leaving my face practically under the sofa. With an irritated sigh Emmett walked off. I wasn't sure where he was going but at the moment I didn't care. I realized I should have cared when I felt the back of my shirt being drenched in cold water. "Mom said get up." he told me as he walked off and headed out the door as I sat up glaring at the door until I heard his jeep pull out of the driveway.

With a very unhappy groan I got up and headed upstairs. I showered and got dressed pulling on a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a fitted black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black riding boots. I grabbed my leather jacket on my way out the room along with my keys. When I got to the garage I opened the garage door and climbed on my Hayabusa. I put my helmet on and cranked up my baby. I pulled out the garage pressing the garage door closer as I pulled out the driveway.

I parked my bike next to Emmett's Jeep and tossed him my helmet, which he tossed on his back seat before going back to his conversation with his friends.

"Hey Bells!" a familiar voice called from across the lot. I climbed of my bike and walked towards Jake who was jogging towards me. When he reached me he slung his arm across my shoulder. I in turn wrapped mine around his waist. "Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"Uhmmm." I said pretending to think. "Your sister finally agreed to let me fuck." I said with a satisfied smile.

"Ewww." He said taking his arm from around my shoulder and pulling himself out of my grip. "No. I don't know if I'd be more grossed out about her actually wanting to or her telling me about it. Which one?"

"Honestly Jacob." I told him with a sigh. "They're twins. It doesn't matter. Not to me anyways."

"I'm gonna tell them you said that when I get home today." He said walking towards his class.

It took a few moments for his words to completely register. "Wait!" I called out as I jogged to catch up with him. "As in they're here in Forks? Right now? Both of them? Screw school lets…"

"They're not here yet Bells." He said laughing. "My dad told them to make sure they got here after school hours for that exact reason." He said with a grin. "There's always tomorrow though."

"Your dad is an evil man." I said shaking my head as I headed off to Mrs. Volturi's class. I could see Mrs. Volturi the moment I entered the building in a very bright yellow dress that once again fit her flawlessly. As per usual I was prepared stare at my extremely hot teacher until she looked up. My ogling of her was interrupted a bit early by the small blonde person talking to her.

"Good morning Bella." Mrs. Volturi said as Jane turned around and glared at me.

"Hi Mrs. Volturi." I mumbled keeping my head down not daring to look at either of the blondes. Jane looked just like her mom, only a smaller version. I tried to hurry my way into the classroom to escape the death glare I was receiving from the Jane whereas her mother wanted to engage me in conversation.

"You don't look too good. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and made my way to the very back of the classroom. Jane's eyes followed me all the way to my seat before she told her mom she was heading off to class.

"If looks could kill you'd be dead by now." Angela said coming sit next to me again. "I heard Lauren broke up with you last night."

"Word travels fast." I mumbled.

When the bell rang for the end of homeroom I told Angela I'd see her at lunch and made my way to Mr. Mason's class. I guess I should have expected it. She was going to the class I was coming from and I was going to the class she was coming from so seeing Rosalie wasn't really a big shock. I guess I should have expected her to speak to me too.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Rosalie." I said with the intent to keep moving.

"Bella." She said grabbing my hand and turning me to look at her. She gave me that look that made me fall in love with her. It was a look she had when she let her walls down. Something about it made her look like a totally different person. "What happened to no matter what?"

"People change Rosalie. Things change." I told her looking away from her.

"Is this because I don't…"

"No." I said cutting her off. "I don't care that you don't want to be with me Rose. I told you I had feelings for you because I felt you should know. I'm not saying I don't want to be your friend anymore." I said running my hand through my hair. "I just need some space. Can you do that?"

"Of course." She told me smiling. "Just call me whenever you've had your space." With that she walked off and I could tell she was on the verge of tears and it took everything I had to not go and comfort her. She was my best friend after all.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur for me. I didn't even talk to Leah. Before I knew it I was sitting at my lunch table stabbing at the burger on my tray.

"Can I sit here?" a high soprano voice asked from behind me. I turned around and was met with a startling pair of green eyes set in a pale face surrounded by bright orange curls. Her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose was sprayed with red-orange freckles.

"Uh…sure." I said moving my bag from the space beside me.

"I'm Victoria." She told the table. Everything about the girl beside me was just so seductive. Oddly though, her voice didn't quite match up with her appearance. If I closed my eyes I pictured blonde curls, soft blue eyes, and a cute baby face.

"I'm Angela." Angela said speaking up the proceeding to introduce the rest of the table. "This is my girlfriend Leah, and that's Benjamin and his girlfriend Tia, and Jessica and her boyfriend Mike. And uh next to you is Bella."

"So where's your boyfriend Bella?" she asked. "Or girlfriend."

"I'm single." I muttered. I felt a kick under the table that I was sure came from Leah that made me jump. "If I weren't single I'd have a girlfriend though." I stated saying the first thing that came to mind and blushed immediately afterwards.

"Really?" she asked turning to fully face me. "You're too cute to be single. I don't believe it."

I nodded and my face heated up even more. And once again I blurted the first thing that came out of my mouth. "My girlfriend just broke up with me last night."

"Well her loss." She said turning back to the table and began picking at her food.

I spent the rest of the lunch period turning the conversation over in my head. I couldn't ever remember being that nervous talking to a girl. I didn't need Leah to kick me anymore I was beating myself up enough, although I didn't expect Leah to not bring it up.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Leah whisper yelled as she followed me to biology. "She was flirting with you. Now she probably thinks you're a loser. I would think you were a loser. Either that or I'd think you were still stuck on your ex which is worse. You're loosing it Bells." She told me walking off when I got to the biology building.

I walked in my biology class almost forgetting the hell that awaited me in favor of thinking about Victoria. That was stupid though. It wasn't like I was ready to get into another relationship. I probably wouldn't be a good idea to get into anything else with her either. Thinking about her was bad enough.

"Hey Bella."

"Edward!" I squeaked.

"You're out of it right now." He said with a short chuckle. "Ya know everybody's pretty shocked you're taking the break up this hard."

For a few moments I was lost in my mind. Edward was talking to me. The last time I'd had a real conversation with him before yesterday was when we broke up. And he chuckled. I wasn't actually sure if what was happening was real or not. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry." I said shaking my head. "I keep expecting to wake up in my bed. Today is just kind of unbelievable."

"I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass the past couple years." He said running his hand through his hair reminding me of where I picked up the terrible habit.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked. "I'm the one that cheated. You had every right to be an ass. I should me apologizing to you."

"Well how about we both accept each other's apologies and put it in the past?"

I nodded and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as class started. Edward always had been a good friend. It was part of what made me date him. It was also the thing about him I regretted loosing most and I never thought I'd get that back. I knew that our friendship wasn't going to magically reappear but it was progress.

When the bell rung I told Edward I'd see him tomorrow and heading for the Gym. I was passing the English building when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I was prepared to scream when I was met with the grinning face of Jake.

"Rebecca landed twenty minutes ago and Rachel lands in an hour." He said jerking his head to the lot. My smile immediately mimicked his as we snuck off to the lot.

"Port Angeles?" I asked as opened the back seat of Emmett's jeep and grabbed my helmet. He nodded as he climbed on his bike four spaces down. I put my helmet on my head and climbed on my bike. "Last one there is a loser." I told him starting up my bike and closing my visor.

I wasn't sure if we were taking different routes or if I just sometimes didn't see him passing me but I passed Jake three times before I pulled up at the airport. I turned of my bike and pulled my helmet off as Jake pulled up next to me.

"Shit." He said jerking off his helmet. "I thought I had you."

"How did I know the two of you were going to be totally worthless?" Rebecca said shaking her head. "It's a good thing we reserved a car."

"Oh." Both Jake and I stated as we realized that we hadn't even thought about the fact that both girls would have luggage. It really was a good thing they reserved a car.

"Still breaking hearts Bella?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to lean on my bike.

"Not since you broke mine." I told her holding up her left hand. "I can't believe you really went out and got married on me. At least I still have Rachel. So what's the plan? How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks for me and Rachel staying the year out." She answered texting someone on her phone. "As far as the plan I was thinking on our way home we can pick up some really good green and hang out on the beach. Solomon doesn't smoke and doesn't think I should either so I've been looking forward to this all week."

"You're paying right?" I asked.

"Nope I'm bank rolling this party." Rachel said as she backed in a spot beside us in a blue Camaro. She climbed out the car and walked over to Jacob and pulled him in a hug. "Look at my baby bro trying to get tall." Rachel leaned in and kissed Jacob on the cheek. Jake shrugged her off and wiped his face on his shoulder. Rebecca laughed at the two as she loaded her suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"You can drive." Rachel said tossing the keys to Rebecca as she climbed on my bike. She slide back and patted the space in front of her. I climbed on and Rachel wrapped her arms around my waist. I wagged my eyebrows at Jake as I handed Rachel my helmet.

"You're gross Bella." Jake said starting his bike. "Where to?"

"You can head home." Rebecca told us. "I'll meet ya'll on the beach."

By the time Rebecca made it back to the beach Leah, Quil, and Embry, the latter of the three with beers, had shown up. With a nod for the group collectively Rebecca sat down and leaned back on the tree and emptied her pockets. She passed a sack and a cigarillo to me, then to Quil, and started rolling one herself. After lighting her blunt she opened a can of beer then looked around the circle.

"I missed you guys." She said passing her blunt to Leah.

"Hey where's Paul?" Leah asked Rachel as she passed her blunt to Jacob.

"I told him not to come." She said hitting her blunt and passing it to Quil. She turned to me. Immediately understanding what she wanted I leaned in at the same time she did and inhaled the smoke she was blowing out. "He's not really a Bella fan." She continued watching me blow out the smoke.

"Who's boyfriend is?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am." Quil said raising his right hand passing the blunt to Embry. "I want you to try and get Claire. That is assuming I can watch."

I laughed taking the blunt from Jacob and hitting it. "Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you? That is until she decides she'd rather be with me." The rest of the circle laughed as I hit the blunt again and bumped Rachel's leg with my knee. I passed her the blunt as I leaned in. She took the blunt and inhaled the smoke I blew out.

By the time all three blunts were smoked jokes and insults were being tossed around the circle. "Bella your phone is ringing." Jacob told me elbowing me in the side.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. "Oh shit." I said trying to stifle my laughter. "It' Chief Swan." I turned to everyone and started shushing them. "Hey dad." I said as I stumbled out of the circle.

"_Hey Bells." He said sounding a little grim. "Where are you?"_

"First Beach." I responded sounding a bit more in control of myself. "Rachel and Rebecca came back to visit."

"_Oh well I was just calling to let you know your mom and I are going to Arizona for a few days."_

"Ok. Does Emmett know?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"_Don't worry about it Bells." He said and I could tell he was about to wrap up the conversation. "Have fun. Emmett is out with that red haired girl that your mother doesn't like. The one who wears the too little jeans when she comes over."_

"Heidi dad." I said not being able to keep myself from laughing. "Her name is Heidi and she's his girlfriend."

"_Yeah that's her name." he mumbled. "Anyway we'll call you two later."_

"Ok by dad." I said still laughing. I hung up the phone and went back to sit down. "My dad calls Heidi the girl that comes over with the too little jeans."

"Her jeans aren't too little." Leah said defiantly. "Her ass is just huge. Jeans weren't made to handle all of that."

"Must be why Emmett's always trying to get them off her." I mumbled taking a sip of my beer. I hated living in the room next to Emmett. I wasn't sure I wanted to go home knowing my parents weren't there.

"He's just trying to be a good boyfriend." Jake said with wide eyes as if I couldn't understand the sincerity of the action. "There is no way she can breath in those things so he has to give her mouth to mouth. Then when he realize that isn't working he takes them off." He shrugged opening up his second beer. It was absolutely silent for a few seconds before everyone broke out into laughter.

"I should probably head home." Quil said pushing himself up using Embry's shoulder once everyone had calmed down. "My mom's gonna flip if I miss school tomorrow."

As expected once Quil left everybody realized the time and started going home. Jake and Rebecca headed home and Rachel walked me to my bike. I grabbed her hand and she rolled her eyes and shook her head but didn't pull her hand out of mine. Once I was at my bike I climbed on.

"Be careful Bella." She told me as she kissed me on the cheek and put my helmet on my head.

When I got to the house there were four cars in the driveway. I got off my bike and walked it between the cars and into the garage. I closed the garage behind me and went inside through the door in the garage. "Em!" I called out.

"Living room." He called back.

When I walked in the living room Emmett had his PS3 hooked up to the big screen. Sitting around the TV was Felix, Demetri, Jasper, Heidi, Royce, and Victoria. Emmett turned to me with a big grin on his face that confused me for a moment. Victoria turned around and her pale face went red.

"That's your sister?" she asked turning to Emmett.

"That's what our parents tell us. I'm not too inclined to believe it though. Wassup Red?" I said as I walked over to the sofa and sat next to her and put my arm around her. Yeah I was high.

"Bells I think Vicky here's got a crush." Emmett said failing horribly at holding in his laughter. "She's been talking about you all night."

I leaned to the side a bit to look at her. "Stop it Em." I said chuckling. "The least you could have done was waited until she left."

Of course Emmett being Emmett just shrugged and went back to playing his game. I was going to ask what was up with her and Royce but before I could I noticed what I hadn't noticed the other day. Minus the hair and eye color, they looked just alike.

"I'm high as fuck." I announced to the room standing up. "I'm going to sleep."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

"Yeah yeah. See you tomorrow Red."

**So the reviews for Bella's next girlfriend were split between Tanya and Victoria. To make sure everyone is happy and to add a little drama in I have something special in mind for Bella and Tanya for later in the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I usually put this at the bottom but I want to give you something to think about while you read. I was almost completely decided on Nessie being Bella's cousin until I read a specific review. Apparently I make Edward likeable and it seems some want to see a bit more of him in the story. Making Nessie his sister could give him a bigger role in the story. So here's the deal if I get five reviews for Edward's sister before I get five for Bella's cousin she'll be Edward's sister. And if it makes the decision easier she ends up with Jake.**

**Now on to Chapter four. **

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to Emmett banging on my door. "Bella bear your own your own this morning."

I sat up and looked at the clock. It took a few seconds for the time to actually register in my brain. I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I jumped out the bed and rushed to get dressed. After pulling on a pair of blue basket-ball shorts and white t-shirt I ran out the house in flip flops and socks. Thankfully Emmett hadn't pulled off because it was raining. I hopped in the passenger seat and he pulled off before I had the door all the way closed.

"You're lucky it was raining." He said. "So how are the twins?"

I nodded not really up for talking just yet. He chuckled before pulling out a pack of ciggs and tossed them in my lap. With a grateful smile I pulled one out and lit it rolling down the window. When we pulled up to the school I walked over with Emmett to where he usually stands with the football players. Victoria was leaned against the old blue pick up and smiled when she saw me.

"Wassup Red?" asked leaning next to her.

"You look like you just hopped out of bed." She said looking me over with a smirk. "It works for you though."

"Didn't you know?" Paul said from above us in the bed of the truck. "Everything works for Bella. How was your night with my girl?"

"Long." I told him not looking at him. "She say you usually tap out after like five minutes. Don't worry about though I left her satisfied so you don't have to work that hard for awhile."

The rest of the guys around the truck all laughed. Paul lightly pushed the back of my head forward and I smiled too. When the bell rung I kicked off the truck and turned to Victoria. "So Red where you headed?"

"Chemistry with Mrs. Volturi." She said wrapping her arms around mine. "Why are you planning on walking me to class?"

"I was if you were going anywhere but there." I said knowing Rosalie had Mrs. Volturi first period too. I didn't know if I was ready to see her just yet.

"Don't want Mrs. Volturi to see you walking a girl to class?" she said with a smirk. "Are you sleeping with her too Bella?"

"No it's nothing like that." Oh but how I wish it was. "It's just…never mind. Come on." I told her walking towards the building. "What do you mean with her too?"

"You have quite the reputation around here Bella."

"It's not true." I said turning to look at her.

"What's not true?" she asked not even looking at me. "You don't even no what I heard."

"None of it's true. All lies and rumors."

"Well that's too bad." She said with a wistful sigh though she still hadn't looked at me again since we started the conversation. "I'm highly interested in that Bella. It's what made me come find you at lunch yesterday."

"Ok now I definitely know someone has been lying to you." I said laughing. "Either that or you're some kind of masochist."

"I believe the word is determined." She said as we stopped in front of her class. "Confident could also be used. I'll see you at lunch Bella."

After kissing me on the cheek Victoria walked in her class and I slowly walked to mine a bit confused. When I got to Mr. Mason's class the bell had already rung meaning I was late. Being that it was still the beginning of the school year Mr. Mason just told me to go sit down and to try not to make it a habit to be late to his class. Since all the other seats were full I went sat Next to Lauren where I sat on the first day.

"I brought your jacket." She said pulling said item out her backpack. I took it from her and put it on since I didn't feel like carrying it around.

The rest of class went by extremely slow. I spent most of it with my mind jumping from thoughts of Lauren to thoughts of Victoria to thoughts of Rosalie. I wondered if she saw Victoria kiss me. Would it even matter to her? I wondered if I actually could be friends with Lauren. We actually didn't get along well as friends before. Victoria. Victoria. Victoria. Was it even a good idea to get involved with her? Rosalie would just get in the way, because I let her.

First period felt like my longest class. My other three before lunch flew by so fast I barely noticed I went. I walked to the lunch line with Leah at my side talking about something she and Angela were doing this weekend after the party. After the break up I hadn't really planned to go to the party anymore but since the twins were in town I was sure Rachel would talk me into go.

"Hey Bella." Victoria said once Leah and I reached the table. "So I met your best friend this morning." She said with a smile.

"Really how'd that go?" I said with a sigh. She saw and it was starting already.

"It went great." She said excitedly. "You know I heard she can have a bit of an attitude but what's a cheerleader with out attitude. We had a great conversation. I think we could be good friends one day."

Leah who had already begun to dig into her food dropped her fork. As usual the cafeteria was filled with hundreds of different conversations but our table was bathed in an unnatural silence. The seven of us at the table besides Victoria all worse shocked expressions. I turned around to look at the table where the cheerleaders usually sat but Rosalie wasn't there. I looked around the cafeteria but couldn't spot her anywhere.

"She went home." Benjamin said from across from me though he was still as confused as the rest of us. Benjamin had third hour with Rosalie so that meant she left not too long ago.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"No she just got up and ran out the classroom." He said with a shrug.

"You don't think she was sick do you?" Victoria asked concerned. Benjamin shrugged.

When the bell rung Victoria walked me to my class after finding out during lunch that I was late for first period. She started talking about the beach party, which Leah informed her of. She asked if it'd be ok if she rode with me but I told her I was going. My resolve didn't last at all when she put on the pout. Once again before walking away from me she left me with a peck on the cheek.

When I walked in the classroom Edward was already at our table. I sat down next to him and he smiled. "Hey Bella."

"Hey." I responded with a sigh and let my head fall on the table on my arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Life." I said looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow in question. I shook my head. "You don't really want to hear about it."

"My ex's girl problems? Probably not doesn't mean I won't listen." He told me.

"It's nothing really." I said smiling at him. "Thank you though."

There was a reason Edward was the only boy I ever fell in love with. He was a true sweetheart. He puts other people's feelings before his. It made me feel even worse about how things ended between the two of us.

"So are you going to the thing at La Push Friday?" he asked thankfully dropping it. There was no way I was going to let him talk me into to talking to him about that. It was just wrong.

"Yeah." I replied. "Not really sure I want to but I'm going. Are you?"

"Yeah. Tanya's making me." He sighed as Mr. Banner walked in and began passing out worksheets on lab tools.

"Tanya Denali?" I asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "We've been going out for about six months now."

I smiled glad to know he was moving on. It was actually the first time I'd heard of Edward dating anyone since our break up. For about the first year after our break-up I'd ask Embry how he was doing since they were on the baseball team. After awhile hearing how depressed he was, was making me depressed so I stopped asking.

"That's great." I told him. Tanya was actually a nice catch. For awhile she was actually known for getting around but the stories had actually died down I guess I knew why now. "Did the two of you get together on your own of did Kate and Garrett play cupid?"

"Garrett did tell me Tanya had a thing for me but I wouldn't say he played cupid." He responded. "I think Kate was more excited about us getting together than we were." He laughed. "Kate had us double for like a month before we'd finally had enough."

"I doubled with Em before." I said thinking back to when Emmett was dating Renata and she thought it would be cute if me and her sister Makenna doubled with them. "Emmett and his date spent most of the night in the bathroom of the bowling alley. Not very high on my list of best dates."

"They love it." He said shaking his head. "Recently Irina got with Laurent so we're actually all going to the party together."

At the end of the day I stood with Jake by his bike while I waited for Emmett to come out of the school. We were talking about everything the twins had planned for their time in Forks when Leah all but dragged Seth over to us.

"Tell me your sisters still have weed." Leah said in a hushed voice. Jake nodded and gave her a look that clearly meant she shouldn't have expected anything less. "Yeah well we," she said motioning between her and Seth, "are most definitely going to want to be high when we get home. Seth is trying to give my parents a heart attack."

"What happened?" I asked with a smirk at him. "Knock someone up? I can see you on sixteen and pregnant already."

"If only it were that easy." Leah mumbled. "Mom would just say at least somebody is giving me grand kids. But no he comes to me and asks 'what's the best way to tell mom I'm gay'."

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual and i honestly don't know how i feel about it but the conversations in this were to set up the next chapter so... **

**Anyway as I was writing this chapter I realized that I didn't have any gay male couples so…I made Seth gay. The only question is who is he dating. Right now I'm thinking Colin, Brady, or Alec. Any opinions on the situation? Let me know even if it isn't one of the three listed.**

**Also a little peak into what Rosalie's deal is will be coming up in the next chapter or the one after depending on how long the next one gets. **

**Oh and don't forget I'd really like your opinion on the whole Nessie placement thing with any luck she should be showing up in the next chapter or the one after also depending on who she is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm going to be honest with everyone. I was thinking about discontinuing both of my current stories so I could work on an original story. I decided against that after coming across another fanfiction writer who decided to do the same thing and I must admit I was pretty disappointed especially at the point when the author decided to state they didn't care about any of the readers. Even though this is just fanfiction I appreciate all my readers and reviewers and hope you aren't too mad about the long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**Chapter Five**

**J-Pov**

I had been expecting it. Waiting on it even. I knew eventually Bella would come to me. Rose had been gone since she and Bella last talked completely missing the rest of the first week of school. So when Bella caught me that Friday after school I just tucked my helmet under my arm and leaned against my solid black Ducati.

"Hey Jazz." She called out of breath probably having ran all the way across the grounds to catch me before I pulled off. "I…"

"She's in New York." I told her before she could even ask. Her face dropped and she shook her head.

"In New York as in…"

"She's thinking about moving back." I told her softly. I could almost feel her heart breaking as she stood there before me. I'd always known Bella was in love with my sister. Probably before even she knew it herself. It was always there. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't fucking get it." She yelled throwing up her hands as a tear slid down her face. "I just don't. I should be the one that's mad. I should be pissed. She's found some type of way to ruin every relationship I've been in since she's gotten back here, yet she doesn't want to be with me. I tell her I need space and she decides that's incentive to move across the country. It's beginning to feel like she gets some personal satisfaction out of breaking my heart."

Fighting hard to keep myself from crying along with her I pulled the sobbing girl in my arms. I wasn't sure what was harder; not crying along with her or knowing exactly the problem and not giving in to telling her.

"Fuck her." Bella finally said pulling out of my arms wiping tears from her red face. "I'm not going to waste my life loving someone who doesn't even deserve that kind of devotion."

I watched Bella as she stormed off towards where her bike was parked completely ignoring, or simply not noticing the red head that was leaning against the car next to it. When the girl got her attention I climbed on my own bike and headed home.

When I got to the house my dad was in the foyer going through his work bag probably making sure he hadn't left anything like he does most days. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair and sighed.

"Hey dad."

"How was school son?" he asked closing his bag and turning to face me.

"Pretty good." I answered leaning on the banister of the stairs. "Has Rose called home?"

"She hasn't. I talked to your mom though." He said mirroring my stance though he leaned against the wall. "Apparently your sister isn't doing to good up there but she won't come back and you know your mom. She's not going to force her."

"I talked to Bella today." I said with a sigh. "I think she's finally had it this time."

Dad sighed along with me and shook his head. "Poor Kitty, she's making her life harder than it needs to be. Maybe you should try calling her again."

"I will." I nodded.

"Call me if you talk to her." He told me picking up his bag and walking out the door.

With another sigh I made my way upstairs to my room before pulling my phone out and calling Rose. The phone stopped ringing after three rings and I was surprised to hear her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey sis."

"If you're calling to make me come back you're wasting you're time." She said in a hollow voice. She sounded like she used to. It made me worry.

"I talked to Bella today." I told her. I wasn't sure what I expected but the silence that followed was eerie. "Rose I think you should…" I started before I heard the beep of my phone alerting me to the call ending.

I sat in my room thinking over the last three and a half years of my life trying to pinpoint the exact moment when I realized my sister never truly healed. She moved back to Forks and put on a great front for the people of the town but she was just as bad off as she was the night we got that call. Maybe even more so now.

"Jasper," Esme called from outside my room. "Alice is downstairs waiting for you."

I jumped up and opened the door to see my father's wife. A thought came to mind then. If anybody would know what to say to Rose Esme would. So after sending Alice a quick text telling her to make herself at home I asked Esme if we could talk. She seemed a bit surprised because I usually didn't go to her for much advice but she nodded and led me to my father's office.

After talking to Esme I wasn't really feeling up to going to the bonfire down on the reservation but Alice had been so excited about it all week and seeing as she was the one female in my life I could keep happy that was what I intended to do.

"Still haven't talked to her?" Peter asked as Alice went off in search of whoever was in charge of the music.

"She answered the phone today though I'm not sure if you could call what happened talking." I told him as I took a sip of the beer I was holding. I wasn't really a big drinker but that night I was thinking about having something a bit stronger than the one solitary beer I originally planned on sipping through the night. "I'm gonna go get a drink I told Pete as I headed over to the table."

"I'm gonna have to ask." He said seriously. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Tonight he's…" I started to say as I bumped into someone.

"What the fuck?" the person slurred. I turned around to find Bella behind me looking down at her wet shirt with an angry expression. She looked up prepared to chew my ear off but smiled when she saw it was me. "Oh hey Jazz. Didn't think I'd bump into to you tonight." She said laughing. I could tell she was drunk and was a bit worried when she handed me her cup demanding a refill since I made her spill her last cup.

"Do you really think you should be drinking anymore?" I asked.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle. "My shirt got more of that cup than I did. It's gonna be wet all night." She mumbled before shrugging. She grabbed her shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head throwing it of in the distance where it landed on the head of some sophomore girl who looked out of place. "Screw the cup." She said before climbing up to the top of the table. She grabbed the bowl with the punch before letting out a loud whistle. Everybody stopped what they where doing and looked up.

Bella winked before putting the large party bowl to her lips swallowing down almost half of the bowl as the crowd chanted before putting it back on the table. She hopped of the table and stumbled a bit before the new girl Victoria caught her and pulled her off somewhere.

I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore before pouring myself a cup. By the time Alice found me I was a bit more drunk than I expected to be not taking into account the low tolerance I would have. I pulled Alice out in the crowd and we danced the night away and I left my problems for another day.

"Hey Jazz, have you seen Bella?" Emmett asked as the party started to die down hours later. "Her bike is right where she left it but I haven't seen her for hours."

"Last time I saw she was with the new girl. She dragged her off somewhere. You should probably ask her if she's seen her." I told him as I walked back to the lot where all the cars were parked with him and Alice.

"Yeah they came together so I went to her first." He said confused. "She says Bella disappeared on her when she went to get a plate for her. God Charlie's gonna kill me if something happened to her and he's a cop so he probably won't even go to jail for it."

"Have you tried calling her phone?" I asked now a bit worried myself. There was no telling what happened to Bella or where she'd gone. With the mood she was in anything could have happened.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head. "It's dead. This is all her fault." He said angrily.

I knew when he said her he was talking about my sister, and while that topic could be subject for debate, I was not going to let him talk bad about her.

"How about we not point fingers." I told him calmly hoping he would calm down too.

"Right." He said with a sigh. "Sorry man."

We both looked up as a large group of Bella's friends came up all shaking their heads. Emmett sighed again and Jake patted him on the shoulder. "Hey don't give up yet. Her bike's still here so that's a good sign."

"Right." Leah agreed. "That means she's not out driving it. Maybe someone took her home."

Emmett nodded immediately hopping in his jeep with Leah climbing in the passenger seat. Leah rolled down the window saying she would call if they heard something and telling everyone else to do the same. Once Emmett pulled off everyone somberly went their separate ways quietly wonder where the missing girl could be.

When I got back to the house I sat at the kitchen table with my phone in front of me waiting for something. Anything.

**So Rosalie skipped town and went back to New York. I did this chapter in Jasper's pov because I'm not ready just yet to reveal the secrets of Rose's life in New York. Of course by now I'm sure you all know what happened to her so don't worry that part's not the secret. **

**Next chapter we find out where Bella's disappeared off to, Nessie enters the story, and Seth's boyfriend will be announced.**

**P.S. To anyone reading Between Two Worlds I'm currently working on the next chapter to that also.**


End file.
